The present invention relates generally to threaded fastening systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a screw for penetrating and securing a work-piece.
Screws are commonly-used mechanical woodworking fasteners, primarily used to connect one work-piece made from wood or similar materials, for example, alternative wood materials, to another similar work-piece. Carpenters and other woodworkers often use power driving tools, such as battery powered electric drills and battery-powered electric screwdrivers to install such screws. The use of battery-powered driving tools to drive the screws is advantageous because it eliminates the need for electric power cords. This allows use of the power tool at distances and places where the use of an electric power cord would be impractical, such as in locations remote from a power source, or would be dangerous, such as in wet or hazardous locations, or would be otherwise undesirable.
One drawback of battery powered driving tools is the need to re-charge the batteries frequently, especially when the battery has a high usage and the charging memory diminishes. This limits the number of screws that can be driven from a single battery charge. Screws that have slow insertion times with high drive torque driving requirements increase the time required to complete a structure or project due to the both the time required to drive the screws and the time required to recharge or replace batteries more frequently.
What is needed is a screw that may be inserted more quickly with lower torque, and using less energy than screws known in the art.